You're My Prisoner
by KeybladesOnlyChosenOne
Summary: Axel Dusk was a young prince of the poor, worthless, Fire Kingdom. His flaming red hair and emerald green eyes were to die for. Every step he took all the woman of the kingdom would swoon over him.He imprisoned boys and girls for his own pleasure. That was until he met him... (Rated T For Part 1 - Rated M For Part 2.) Part 1 up! Photo and story requested by Witchguy24 on deviant!
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Axel Dusk was a young prince of the poor, worthless, Fire Kingdom. His flaming red hair and emerald green eyes were to die for. Every step he took all the woman of the kingdom would swoon over him. However, a time came when the king and queen, his parents, were brutally murdered; the townspeople could only blame the prince, who wanted nothing more than to be the King, but they had no evidence that proved he was guilty.

Axel took his place as king and soon imprisoned boys and girls for his own pleasure. He would torture them and ignore their pleas for mercy. For him, it was worth seeing the pain and hopelessness in their eyes, and never knowing when their punishments would end. That's why he continued to do this...

The prince, now formally known as the king, heaved out a sigh as he sunk lower into the warm water. His head was tilted back while his arms rested on either side of the black tiled tub. His eyes were closed as he relaxed after a long day of nothing but studies and collecting taxes.

There was a knock at the door. Axel ignored the knock waiting for whoever it was to move on. However there was another knock. This irritated Axel. He hated many things and out of all the things he hated, this would land in the top three; interruptions. He hated interruptions especially in the middle of a warm, relaxing bath, "What?" He snapped, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Your majesty sir." A voice squeaked from the outside of the door.

He rolled his eyes open, to reveal their majestic green emeralds. It was only his maid; however she knew better to only interrupt him if it was something important. "What is it Xion?"

The door creaked open and she entered the room, "Your majesty the captain has arrived with three new prisoners. He would like you to come as soon as possible."

A smirk landed on Axel's lips. "New prisoners, 'eh?" He chuckled to himself. "You know what I love about being the king?" His arm outstretched and grabbed a red towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I love to be served malady. I can give orders to anybody and they shall do it to please me."

"Yes sir'." The maid answered sweetly as she opened the door for the prince. He stepped out and entered his room. There was an enormous bed in the middle of the room and next to it was a lamp table. Over by the window was a desk where he did most of his writing, and right next to the desk was a walk in closet where many garments are hung.

"Xion, if you please." Axel walked over to his mirror where he started to brush his red flaming hair, meanwhile the maid rushed over to the closet and chose one of his most elegant garments; a red leather cloak with elegant yellow designs.

After clothing himself he made his way over to a drawer where he kept his crown. Taking it into his hands he lifted it over his head and placed it onto his red spikes. "Be sure dinner is ready at six." With that he swept off down to the courtyard where he would encounter his three prisoners.

* * *

"What do you know about them?" The prince stood in front of his best, well known, and most handsome soldier. His name was Saix.

"Well, the two females were part of the school for young girls however they were caught thieving jewelry. The mistress there contacted I and asked me to come take them away."

"And what of their parents?"

"They don't have any."

Axel shook his head and walked over to the three prisoners where their hands were chained to the wall above their heads. Both of the girls were crying and wiggling around trying to find a way to escape. However, Axel paid no mind to them, his attention landed with the boy with dirty blond hair. The thin face of the little thing was covered in dirt. His blue eyes were looking straight ahead. The boy didn't make any movements of trying to escape, he just stood there.

The prince turned away and made his way over to the head soldier. "What of the boy?"

"He hasn't spoken since we've captured him."

"Is he mute?" Axel growled.

"Doubt it. He's just refusing to speak."

"Well, we'll see about that. Bring him to my chamber." Axel looked over at the boy; his smirk appeared on his lips.

"And what do you wish we do with the girls?" Saix asked.

"Don't care. Kill them, keep them in the brig. Just be sure they don't escape the castle grounds."

"Yes your majesty."

"Please. No! NO! Let us go! Ahhhhhhh!" The girls were dragged away into another room by two larger men, the door closed and soon you could hear blood curdling screams. The blond boy cringed and looked away in fear. Axel walked off, taking one more look at the blond as he left into the dining room.

* * *

The blond headed boy lay chained to the bed frame. His eyes closed as he dreamed of a better place. He did this often for he was always in some kind of predicament. He dreamt of places of warmth and love. He dreamt of family and friends.

He twisted his arms a little bit so he could lie on his side. He faced the window where a storm was brewing; dark mysterious clouds formed over ahead and soon it would rain. As a clash of lightning hit, the door of the bedroom was thrown open. The blond gasped slightly as the figure of his fate entered the room, closing the door behind him. He was struck with fear and weariness. Coldness came over him as the king stalked over to him and stroked his cheek. The red head chuckled as he pulled his shirt off of himself. The blond headed boy flushed red as he gazed upon the kings toned chest. Axel noticed the blush and reacted in such a way that surprised both of them. He kissed the lips of the sweet boy and pulled him closer; embracing him. The king straddled the boy waiting for a negative response from him but none came.

This infuriated Axel. He was used to his prisoners trying to break away or scream for mercy. But what he got from the blond was the opposite. In fact the boy returned the kiss. At first Axel thought it was cute but once he thought about it he realized this was a game. The boy was trying to be good that way he could be released. Oh little did he know that there was NO escape. Every prisoner would sooner or later die.

Axel broke the kiss and when he did he raised his hand and smacked the dirtied cheek of the blond. The blonds face stayed stern; however a red mark appeared where the king had slapped him. The boy was on the urge of crying but he wouldn't show it; this was life and death moment. If anything he would stay alive as long as possible.

In one swift move Axel was out of the bedroom and down the hall leaving the pained boy behind.

* * *

"I just don't understand that boy!" Axel shouted throwing his journal across the room. The maid, Xion, ran over to pick it up. "He's just so stubborn." Axel plopped himself down in the soft leather chair. After his irritation in the bedroom he found himself stomping into the library and began outraging here.

"Your majesty sir you've barely had him for a half an hour and-"

"- And he hasn't made on single complaint!" Axel spat out.

"Well sir, you haven't really given him anything to complain about." She sighed as she placed his poor journal into a desk drawer and locked it up. "How about you invite him to dinner-"

"-Dinner! Oh, that's just great," Axel growled sarcastically, "How would that make him complain?!"

"Have you ever thought you might like the boy, and maybe, who knows, he might like you back?" There was a moment of silence as the two were deep in thought. Honestly, part of Axel thought Xion was full of rubbish and that he wished she would just die in a hole, but the other half believed that Xion might be correct about the boy.

"Alright," Axel finally spoke, "Invite the boy down for dinner tonight. Like I said, dinner must be ready by six." Xion nodded and left the library.

Axel sat in the chair for a while remembering some past events. He drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The poor boy was still chained to the bed. The handcuffs were digging into his skin and he really needed to stretch or get into a better position. The door opened and a surge of fright stung him. But when he turned his head to see who it was he relaxed a bit. "You'll be dinning with the king tonight. Be ready in ten minutes tops." Xion unchained him and left the room without another word.

Well, that solved his handcuff problem. Standing to his feet he stretched his arms and back, while doing this he looked around the room. The windows were barded on the outside, the bathroom was on the other side of the bed and the walk in closet was locked .Did they really expect him to wear his dirty clothing; that wouldn't be really formal now would it? However, the blond made his way over to the desk where clothing was folded in the drawers. Pulling out the clothing he knew he was going to regret this, but did he have a choice?

After sliding into his clothing, washing his face, working with his hair, and placing black polished shoes on he was ready for dinner as he would ever be. He took small steps down the grand hall; trying to keep balance. A few more steps until he would reach the stairs. Down he walked taking a few deep breaths here and there. At the end of the stairs awaited a stunned maid. He paid no mind to her though, he needed to focus on this moment; trying to be polite to the king who would be waiting in the room to the left. He made his way there.

Axel sat at the grand table where food was already set out. He held a fork and twisted it around on his plate. The doors opened and he rose in shock. Was that really the boy….? The King kicked back his chair and walked slowly over to the boy. None of his boy prisoners wished to go this far in saving their lives but here was this boy dressed in a red velvet dress, a wig, polished high heeled shoes, and makeup. "Please leave us alone." Axel said barely to his servants.

Axel lead the boy to a seat that was right next to his. He pulled out a chair for him and then soon took his own seat. The boy laid his hands in his lap not touching his food, Axel barely could keep his eyes off him but he managed to eat. "Don't be so formal. Eat whatever you like boy."

"I have a name." The boy finally spoke.

"Ah so he does speak," Axel smiled to himself, "So what be this name he has?"

"Roxas."

"Well, Roxas, tell me a bit about yourself."

Roxas looked down at his plate and pushed it aside. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm ordering you to."

"I don't find that a good reason."

Oh now Axel was getting fumed. No one ever stood up to him like this. "If I wanted to I could kill you now."

"Why don't you? Show me your almighty-"It was then that Axel swung his fist into the boy's face. Roxas fell to the ground holding his hand up to his nose where blood was pouring out. Axel kicked his leg into Roxas gut.

"Don't underestimate me boy. I have higher authority over you and will do what I wish." After that everything was a blur for Roxas because he fell unconscious. The servants came rushing in and carried Roxas out of the room.

* * *

He awoke in the same familiar room where he had been chained before, but this time there were no shackles. What was going on here? The last thing he remembered was standing up to Axel, that damn king, and then being punched in the face and kicked in the stomach. He swore he would be in the dungeon by now.

"Seems Roxas boy, you're awake." Roxas looked over at the door to see the king entering. "No hello or apology? Not even a thank you? You know I could have sent you to the brig if I wished."

The boy stood to his feet. "I'm sorry, master." Roxas looked away ashamed.

"You better be I..." Axel stopped and looked into the face of the blond. Did he just call me master? "What did you just say?"

"Master please forgive me." Roxas fell to his knees; keeping his head facing the ground.

Axel was dumbfounded. He was unsure of what to say. He had never been in this position before, especially when being called master. The king observed the boy. Roxas was still wearing the dress and all his makeup was smeared on his face. Axel chuckled softly, but this time it was more sweet than evil. He kneeled down next to Roxas; the boy looked up in confusion.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," Axel leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Let us take a walk through the garden and converse. Then we shall have a cup of tea. What do you say?"

Roxas shivered at the king's sudden soft voice. "Yes master." At this point Roxas stood to his feet and walked to the bathroom door where he cleaned his face. When he walked out of the bathroom Axel was no longer there but clean clothing was laid out on the bedsheets. Roxas picked up the clothing and held it up to his body; a plaid button down shirt and blue jeans. Well, it was better than a dress.

Once he was well suited he opened the door. Axel leaned against the far wall and smiled at him. "You ready?"

"Yes master."

Axel took the boys hand and held them up to his lips. "Please boy, call me Axel." He kissed the hands and looked into Roxas surprised eyes. Roxas nodded as Axel linked his finger with his. They walked down the stairs and out the back door. The castle grounds was surrounded by beautiful floral of many kinds. The beauty of it all stunned Roxas and yet made him blush by how sweet and gentle Axel was being. "Master Axel, have you always had such taste in beauty?"

"My mother did…"

"Is it true then?" Roxas stopped and looked up at Axel.

"That I killed my parents? No. I loved my parents, and in truth I didn't care for being the king."

"They were murdered though sir..Who killed them?"

Axel collected his thoughts before speaking. "My father's brother, my uncle, killed them. I just happen to be there when the gun went off, when the sheriff arrived, when they were found with two bullets in my father and one in my mother. "

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed as he received this information. "Why'd your uncle want to kill your father? Was it because he wanted to be king?"

"My uncle was deeply in love with my mother. He was always the brother who never had anything. He was sick of my father and wanted him off the earth. When he arrived at my home he was drunk. Out of jealousy of my father he shot him; missing him in the arm. My mother intervened losing her life instantly with a bullet in her head. Then there was one last shot; hitting my father in the chest."

"What about you? Where were you the whole time?"

Axel sighed. He just wanted the boy to believe him. "My uncle left the scene dropping the gun. He was now depressed. Since I was just a boy I had been in hiding the whole time; afraid. I picked up the gun and gazed upon my parents bodies. The sheriff came and questioned me but…" Axel dazed off. Sadness had struck him.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I did it."

"Why?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "I believed it. I knew where my father's pistol was. I could've shot my uncle. I just wasn't brave enough."

"The released you though. You were just a kid. And even though you admitted to such crime they couldn't imprison you because of the lack of evidence. But, from this day forward you still insist you killed your parents?" Roxas was in disbelief.

"To be feared is much better than to be loved." Axel slumped to the ground.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Roxas slumped next to him.

"Maybe?" Axel sighed.

"I know how we can see."

Before Axel could say anything more, lips slammed into his. At first Axel didn't know what to do, but as far as he could tell Roxas was not kissing him out of lust…this was a real genuine kiss of love. The King tangled his fingers throughout the blonds hair; pulling him onto his lap. Axel pulled away from the kiss, "Do you want me?"

Roxas lost his breath and turned a dark shade of red. "Yes master."

Axel licked his lips and trailed his tongue down Roxas neck. The sweetest most excited moan escaped the boys lips.

"Your majesty the tea is ready." Xion called from the palace.

Both of them groaned. "Maybe later." Axel slid Roxas off; walked inside leaving the boy there panting.

It had been a couple hours since tea time. The sun was setting; redness was painted across the sky. Roxas was once again chained to the bed but this time the shackle chain was longer, this way he could at least sit up. The boy gazed out the window and smiled silly to himself. It had been a long time since he loved someone and actually had faith that his life may turn around. The familiar sound of the bedroom door opening made Roxas ears perk up. Axel entered the room and sat on the bed next to Roxas. Axel pulled the boy into his arms and kissed the top of Roxas head.

"You know some things about me. Why don't you return the favor?"

"I'm a street rat. Why would you care?" Roxas knew he shouldn't be so stubborn to the king however he hated talking about his time on the streets.

"A lot of exciting things happen in the town. There has to be a miraculous story about the fight for survival." Axel urged on.

"Well…," Roxas recalled to himself one of his most wonderful memory. "It's not miraculous but it is my favorite memory."

"Alright. I'm all ears."

"The streets were always cold during the winter time. Earlier in the year I'm recalling the only orphanage burnt down so there was no where I could stay. Like I really wanted to anyway. I was always treated unfair and never really was given a choice on how I wanted to live my life," Roxas sighed before continuing on. His gaze was on the sunset again, "Anyway I continued walking on the cold streets shoving my hands deeper and deeper into my pockets. I passed by many people who were lucky enough to be doing last minute Christmas shopping. I'd smile at them ;sometimes I'd get one in return, but usually that wasn't the case. Instead of a smile I'd be snubbed or be looked like I was nothing but a withered tree. It really didn't bother me though because I knew that someone loved me. I'd pass by carolers and those Santa Clauses who would ring the bells. However my favorite place to walk by was the home on the left corner of Twilight Street," Roxas stopped and looked back to see if Axel was still listening. He was, "At this house was a family who was living off of left overs, and they had just lost a baby boy to an awful sickness. However, on this Christmas I knew a miracle would happen. Looking into the window I saw a family of four sit around a fire as they opened presents and told stories. Two of the orphans, only toddlers, had made their way over to the family's door. Little did the family know that I had sent them there." Roxas stopped, "It's lame I know."

"No, no it's not. I think it's sweet and hear warming." Axel insisted as he pecked Roxas lips.

Roxas rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed. "Yeah right. What would you know about heartwarming. You go around and kill prisoners."

Axel chuckled as he straddled the boy. "If you haven't forgotten," He leaned down and whispered to the boy, lips inches apart. Slipping a chain collar around Roxas' neck, "You're my prisoner."


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

By day they were lovers; by night the boy was his prisoner. And it went on like this for two years. Roxas had changed the king, broke his heart of stone. His love for Axel grew each and every day.

Just as it was two years before, Roxas lay shirtless; chained to the bed. His muscles flexed in and out as he breathed. Axel's eyes moved up and down Roxas body licking his lips hungrily. They pyro slid off his own shirt and straddled the boy; rewarding him with a small kiss. The man moved his hand over the boys perked nipples and started massaging him. He leaned in; sucking one of them.

"Ax-el." He moaned.

"Yes my boy." The king asked purring as he looked up.

"Please let me embrace you. Let me kiss your sweet royal lips." Roxas answered looking at his master seductively.

Axel chuckled at the boy's request. "It's very tempting my love, but have you forgotten?"

Roxas whimpered; wriggling beneath him. The boys blue sapphire eyes locked with the kings green emerald ones. The hot head leaned down where his lips rubbed against the boy's ear. "You're my prisoner."

The fiery prince moved his hands to the fashionable black pants of Roxas; removing them in an instant. Roxas began to pant; love and lust filled both of their eyes. "Axel take me just like you did that night two years ago. I want to know how much you love me."

It was a simple request. And it would be quite hard for the prince, who now had a growing erection, to pass up. Axel took his hand and stroked the Roxas cheek and planted a kiss on the sweet boy's forehead. "Whatever you fucking want, I'll fucking give."

The words rang in the boy's ear and his eyes melted as he watched his lover remove his own remaining clothing. "Fuck your hot." Roxas sighed.

Axel smirked. "You have no idea." Taking his lovers member into his hand he stroked it; sending shivers down his prisoner's spine. Oh, Roxas looked sexy. The king trailed kisses down Roxas stomach. Licking circles around his belly button.

Roxas arched his back as Axel took him into his mouth. Roxas drove his head back into the pillow as he desperately gasped for breath; nearly gagging poor Axel. The king bobbed his head back and forth; trailing his tongue along the rough skin. This was just too much for Roxas but he had survived once before, he could do it again.

Axel removed his mouth from the member and stared into the boys eyes once more. "I gave you a request," Roxas said impatiently, "Make love to me now!"

Roxas had become impatient over the years and was now used to servants waiting on him. He even started acting as if his own king was his butler. "If I'm not mistaking my Lord," Axel answered in sarcasm, "I'm your master."

"Do you want me to kill you?" Roxas growled.

Axel unchained the boy finally. He sat up and pulled Roxas up with him, sitting the boy in his lap. Roxas wrapped his legs around the elder's waist and looked him right in the eye. "You really want this?"

"You're really fucking asking this?!" Roxas shouted.

Just like that Axel shoved himself into Roxas thrusting hard into him. The two of them let out a scream of extreme pleasure and agony. Breaths circulated as the bed creaked with the excess weight given to it. Moans were ringing off the walls while two heated naked bodies rubbed against each other. Sweat was forming on the king's brow and he started to thrust more quickly. Low groans rumbled from his chest through his slightly parted lips.

Axel tried different angles to see if he could find that spot, that one spot that would make his lover writhe in ecstasy under him, that would bring him the ultimate-

"Ahhhh!" Roxas cried out. His grip on Axel tightened. "There!" The boy was always impatient especially when it became night. Well, Axel continued hitting that spot every time slamming into it harder. "I uh can't-" Roxas whimpered releasing just then; Axel released shortly after.

Axel plopped to the bed, pulling Roxas into his arms. "You've changed me Roxas. If you hadn't been here for me I would still be killing the innocent people of our Kingdom. Thank you my love." Axel kissed Roxas' ear.

"I love you Axel." A small tear fell from the corner of his eye and trailed down his cheeks. The two continued to embrace each other; falling asleep in their arms.

Right outside the door however stood little excited Xion with blood dripping from her nose.

* * *

Roxas awoke with a yawn. He blinked his eyes opened as he scanned the room. "We destroyed this place didn't we?" He asked Axel but soon found that he wasn't present. Why wasn't he present exactly? He usually was…

The boy stood to his feet and walked over to the door only to find it fly open and almost hit him in the face. "Oh sorry Roxas." Axel said as he slammed the door shut.

"Um..Hi..Where did you go?"

"Well long story short. I realized that we haven't had a proper wedding or really a wedding at all. So I thought we could have one. I invited the whole kingdom to witness the brilliance of us!"

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay, but I won't be wearing the dress."

"Well, it's kind of too late," Axel pulled out a purple velvet dress with fleece designs alone the trim. It was quite elegant if he said so himself, "I kind of already bought it."

* * *

"Oh Axel this hurts!" Roxas whined as he was pressed facing the wall.

"Just hold on a little longer Roxas." Axel whispered.

"I can't hold on much longer!"

"And there." Axel had finally managed to pull the corset onto Roxas.

"How can woman do this all the time." Roxas panted as he slouched to the ground, "And why in the hell did I agree to do this in the first place?"

"Woman have more of a curved body than men do, so they don't always have your suffocating problem. And you agreed to do this because I told you that I would be your prisoner for a month after this."

Roxas rolled his eyes then walked over to the bed where he found the dress laid out in front of him. "I'll see you down there then." Roxas said softly.

Axel nodded kissing the top of Roxas head. "I'll be waiting for you at the altar." The king left the room leaving the secretly smiling Roxas. He slid the dress on feeling the fabric rub up against him. As he started to put makeup on his handsome features he realized how much had changed in his whole life.

When he left the room and started gracefully walking down the stairs he could feel his own stomach flop inside him. He was nervous for some reason maybe it was because the whole kingdom was staring at him. He looked around himself. The room was nicely decorated with gold decorations and hanging above him was chandelier that brightly lit up the room. He let out a soft sigh and looked straight ahead of him. There stood the groom, his love, in a suited tux.

Once he reached the end of the isle his king took his hands. The preacher started but all they could hear was the communication they gave each other with their eyes. Roxas was on the urge of crying; he was too happy. Axel however would stay here to wipe the tears that may fall. The finally, "Roxas Light do you take Axel Dusk to be your husband?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Axel Dusk, do you take Roxas Light to be your husband?"

"Yes."

"You may now kiss."

Axel pulled Roxas close; one hand on the end of his back and the other holding the back of the boys head. He leaned in to his ear and whispered the words that would now remain in the boy's heart forever, "Come what may, I'll love you until my dying day." With one big kiss theirs hearts were connected forever.

* * *

**Well, this is the end. J I apologize that it wasn't longer. I'm going to post this now but I'll come back and edit and add stuff throughout the rest of the year. If you have any ideas of what I should add PM me :D Don't forget to R & R!**


End file.
